Desde mi jardín
by Mourisan
Summary: Todo surgió cuando halló su escritorio vacío, sin retratos que saludar, sin detalles que la hicieran sentir bienvenida.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todo lo que tiene que ver con él pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo único que consta como mío es este fic.

**Sumario: **Todo surgió cuando halló su escritorio vacío, sin retratos que saludar, sin detalles que la hicieran sentir bienvenida.

**Rating: **K+

**Aclaraciones: **Serie de one-shots que cuentan una misma historia, en orden aleatorio. Este primer capítulo es completamente Neville POV.

**

* * *

**

_**DESDE MI JARDÍN** _

_**Por Mouri-san** _

_**Capítulo I** _

_"**Una verdad inminente"**_

Neville guardó silencio. Sus ojos repletos de inquietud. Su postura falsamente estable.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Se embebía de ansia, frustrante ansia engendrada por aquella extraña situación.

Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que algún día debería decir la verdad, contarla a la mujer que en un principio quiso ayudar ... Y es que semejante imprudencia, semejante insensatez jamás pudo entintarse de indulgencia como ahora.

La observaba casi sin parpadear. Sudor cubriéndole ligeramente el cuello y la frente.

Una invitación a tomar asiento le fue dada, pero no supo corresponderla.

**-Hermione...**

Entonces Neville supo el valor de aquel nombre y el sabor del mismo. Supo que se había metido en un asunto delicado del que ya no hallaba salida; y peor aún, supo que ella _ya lo sabía_, o que al menos lo intuía.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Apretó los puños a más no poder. Si bien su breve valentía lo había traído al hogar de su adorada amiga, era la duda la que establecía su poderío.

No podía hacerlo, y sin embargo debía, porque se lo debía a ella y se lo debía a él mismo.

Una relación está basada en la confianza, y en cuanto a la suya con Hermione, podría recalcar que jamás había carecido de la misma.

La amistad tiende a formar lazos inquebrantables, lazos que robustecen al pasar los años, y por Merlín que él bien lo sabe y bien que lo siente desde el interior.

Decidido la miró nuevamente. El pulso reventándole.

Y al contemplarla otra vez comprendió que, por más que la verdad doliera, por más que dejase una profunda herida, ésta debía ser dicha por entero.

Observándola reconoció que todo, de alguna forma, estaba perdido; que quizás lo que ingenuamente planeó para hacerla feliz se echaba a perder ahora que el _asunto_ había llegado tan lejos. ¡Y es que él únicamente deseó hacerla dichosa aunque fuera a escondidas, darle un poco de esa dicha que por lo visto ya nadie le quería dar!.

No es un héroe, eso lo sabe. Tampoco buscó serlo. Sus acciones pueden llamarse nobles, pero él solamente actuó de improviso, con el corazón en la mano y la certeza de que lo realizado era entregado con sinceridad, con admiración y emoción infinita.

No en vano la considera su amiga, su adorada compañera de estudio, y más recientemente, de trabajo.

Y es que no podía tenerlo más claro, ante todo, era un asunto de reciprocidad y agradecimiento, un asunto que él tuvo a bien concebir como gratitud, porque ella siempre había estado para él sin importar los motivos. Era el momento justo de retribuir la paciencia y dedicación que una vez le fueron entregadas, de ahí su visión idealista de hacerla feliz. No obstante la directriz se perdía en el transcurso de los días y los malos entendidos parecían cobrar vida a cada segundo, por lo tanto, este embrollo tenía un punto final y ese término se lo daría él a como diera lugar.

Aún con todo el valor reunido, bajo la aparente tranquilidad de la mujer delante de sí, Neville no supo cómo continuar la confesión. La misma había muerto con el _Hermione_ apenas pronunciado y todavía no conseguía retomar el brío ..., pero por ella, por ella ¡cielo santo!, sí que lo haría.

Entonces Neville habló, y lo hizo despacio, con una mesura no vislumbrada anteriormente en él. Enrojeció su ya no regordeta cara, y le brilló el ansia a expensas de sus gestos.

No escatimó en dejar bien en claro su preocupación por aquella a quien admira, respeta y ama desde hace siglos; tampoco trastabilló, mucho menos flaqueó.

Fueron sus palabras honestas, dulces. Es de seguro que se le erizó la piel al notarla más que atenta, porque si fue así, él ni siquiera lo advirtió.

Pudo desviar su atención de vez en cuando, capturando la tensión que probablemente ella intentó ocultar pero que sus manos no vacilaron en evidenciar.

Su amiga, su idolatrada Hermione, sufría en un silencio que le recordó el vivido en sexto año, en un Hogwarts que se percibió distinto al de los años anteriores.

El bonito semblante que en ella definió magistralmente su estado de ánimo los pasados meses, parecía congelarse de a pocos, dejándole los ojitos inexplicablemente vidriosos. El decaimiento que una vez él le quitara a expensas de coloridas y rebosantes flores retornaba a ella de una forma distinta, pero no exenta de dolor.

En algún momento Neville se oyó decir:

-**Lo siento Hermione. Las flores nacieron ..., las flores salieron de mi jardín. Yo las creé para ti**.** Yo, las hice únicamente para ti. **–Seguido de un gesto culpable, abatido, que ni él mismo le halló explicación. Mas continuó, prosiguió con la incómoda confesión, no teniendo reparo en aclarar que todo surgió cuando, en una mañana, ella arribara taciturna a la oficina y tomara asiento frente a un escritorio impersonal, vacío, sin retratos que saludar, sin detalles que la hicieran sentir bienvenida.

**-Quise hacerte feliz. **

Fue testigo de un sobresalto. Un gesto que delató sorpresa en la mujercita; sí, una grata sorpresa.

Él la observó un rato más sumido en el mutismo, perdido entre lo que debía decir y lo que debía callar. Ella, despacio, se levantó de su asiento, envolviéndose con una gruesa franela para luego caminar por aquí y por allá sin decir nada, sin expresar inconformidad o desilusión ..., o disgusto.

**-Pero lo más importante Hermione** –continuó a media voz, sin comprender de dónde tomaba coraje **-, es que te diste cuenta de que existen personas que piensan en ti. Personas que siempre te quieren ver contenta y que harán todo lo posible para que así sea. **

Con ojos brillantes ella lo miró de súbito, y él se sintió por primera vez importante a su lado, por primera vez el más fuerte de los dos.

Una enorme sonrisa le fue obsequiada y Neville supo apreciarla.

Pero antes de marchar una última cosita debía aclarar, y dijo:

**-Puede que las flores te las haya regalado yo Hermione, y que por un tiempo me haya encubierto bajo el afecto de un admirador secreto, pero tienes que saber que eso fue al principio, que mis flores fueron las primeras, _no las últimas_ que te fueron dadas; tampoco los presentes _extra _corrieron por mi cuenta.**

La inquietud que él supo distinguir en Hermione se vestía de pura y auténtica curiosidad. Casi podría denominarse incredulidad.

Atónita, ató cabos, él bien pudo jurarlo. El mohín en el seño era más que revelador, y Neville, atestiguándolo, únicamente logró sonreír y seguir sonriendo ante la rareza de los hechos.

Resultó, después de todo, que alguien más la notó sumida en soledad; tal y como él lo notara también.

**-Sí Hermione. Las flores eran mías en su mayoría, pero no lo demás.** –Y antes de atravesar la chimenea repleta de flamas verdes, supo agregar: **-En ese caso sí que podríamos hablar de un admirador secreto. **

"_Uno que no soy yo",_ murmuró para sí, entre sonrisas tímidas y un insólito malestar en el pecho.

Y marchó tranquilo, sabiéndose un fiel amigo; sabiéndose dichoso por tenerla, al menos, como una incondicional y fiel compañera. Sabiéndose un hombre honesto y leal ante sus sentimientos.

Un hombre que supo valorarla aún en lo oculto. Como siempre.

**_

* * *

_****_MOURI-NOTAS:_ Es mi primer fic en esta sección, y como nuevecita que soy, me siento algo extraña. ****Sin embargo aquí estoy y espero les gusten mis historias. Antes de despedirme les invito a visitar mi perfil e ingresar a mi _LJ_ a través del _link con el nombre de este capítulo,_ allí podrán leer una nota de autor mucho más extensa, siempre y cuando ustedes lo deseen.**

**_Besos y gracias por leer._**

**_Mouri_**


End file.
